Love Happens
by olisra
Summary: If a relationship develops between Damon and Caroline.If Elena is jealous of their growing relationship.what if a number of problems come up?Their future is in my hand.Read and review.
1. Jealousy

Author's Note- This is my first fan fiction .I don't know much about L.J. Smith's characters. So, please forgive me for my faults. Please review.

Jealousy

Elena Pov.

It was the last day of my school life. Finally I had passed out from Robert E. Lee High School. Matt, Bonnie and others had arranged for a party at night. I was very excited. I dressed myself in my favorite blue dress. Soon we were in the party. As I made my way through the crowds, I saw him. He was leaning against the pillar and was waiting for someone.

He looked too perfect in his black clothing. Damon looked so perfect that I wished that he was mine. I wished if my Stefan was that perfect. His face was lit up with the same crooked smile. Though it was strange but a part of me really wanted to feel his lips against mine. Stefan called me from behind

"Where were you?"

"yyyes"

"Any problem"

"Nope. I am fine darling"

"Let's celebrate"

He held me by my hand and took me to the dancing floor. I hardly had concentrated on the steps when I saw Damon coming towards me. I knew he wanted to kiss me on the special day. Though I knew I would resist yet a part of me still wanted it to happen. I really wanted it but he walk passed me. Then he held a girl by her waist and started dancing. At first I could not recognize her. She buried her face in Damon's chest.

I felt sharp pangs of hatred. At that moment I hated the unknown girl more than anymore in the world.

Finally she lifted her head and Damon kissed her passionately. She was none but Caroline. I knew she wanted Damon but how could Damon forget me and have someone else to replace me.

I was the beauty queen of Robert E. Lee High School. Everyone wanted to date me. Even Stefan being the utmost figure of beauty chose me .How could Damon dump me so easily?

For the first time I felt that if I had had vampire powers I would have separated them perforce. All the absurd thoughts flew away with Stefan's voice "Elena". He kissed my forehead but his kiss was not that perfect as Damon's. After few moments thoughts crowded my mind once more.

Why were I jealous if I had always wanted Damon to be happy with someone else. I knew the answer but I lied to my heart once again. When I woke up in midnight I saw Stefan beside me with his arms around me. It was the happiest moment of my life but when I closed my eyes I saw nothing but …..Damon.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL POST MY NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU ALL LIKE THE FIRST.


	2. Another surprise

**Another Surprise**

_Damon Pov._

_I knew what I felt for Elena but she herself needed to know how she actually felt for me. From the corner of my eyes I kept looking at her while she was dancing with Stefan._

_She behaved abnormal last night. She looked distressed. It was not that I did not know the reason but I wanted her to know that there was something going on between us. It was the only way left to me to show her that all this while she was lying to herself. I was kissing Caroline with full intensity just in order to show Elena how much I was in love with Caroline. Last night I had got a clear picture of what she was thinking._

_I really wanted her more than she wanted me .Last night while she was thinking that I might kiss her, I was really willing to push her against the wall and kiss her. She looked marvelous last night. I tried to imagine how it would feel to hear sighs escaping from those beautiful pink lips._

_My thoughts were scattered by the sudden ringing of the bell. In an inhuman speed I opened the door .I could not believe my eyes when I saw the person standing .In 145 years I had never expected such a person in such a manner._

_She was…._

Let's go for a guessing game. Can you guess who she is? Tell me about her in your reviews. I will mention the name of the winners of my game in my next update.

_Thanks to imcomellingyou, Sam, psawyer1 who wanted me to update more chapters. May be I would have stopped writing fan fiction but their support made me write more._

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**_


	3. Participate please

**Read chapter 2 of my fan fiction and find out who is coming next. Please do participate in my guessing contest stated below chapter 2. I am waiting.**

_**Olisra**_


	4. Gone are those days

Lulu-Lemonde-Lovemonkey gave the correct answer. She is the winner of my guessing contest (chapter 2).

**Gone are those days**

Damon Pov.

At first I thought she was Elena but when I smelled properly I knew who she was. I was eager to know why my ex-girlfriend had come to meet me all of a sudden.

She held me by my hand and forced me to follow her. In few milliseconds we were in my room. She knotted her hands in my hair and kissed me passionately. She was indeed a good seducer. I wanted to let go off her but insisted me to continue further. I was least intended to lose my control but soon I was rolling over her in my huge pink bed.

Though years had passed yet I could not forget her. I still loved her and a part of me still wanted to possess her. I could not understand why she was doing that with me if she had always loved my brother yet I could not find stop myself.

Then it happened. Elena was standing in the door of my room. She had seen everything. She was not angry but was certainly unhappy. There was a painful expression in her eyes which I could not interpret.

All that while I thought that Katherine was back to me but when she threw me to the wall I had no doubt that she was doing all those things to snatch away the last bit of happiness from me. She was successful in doing so. She said in a sarcastic manner "What now Damon? How could you think I love you? It is so bad of you to betray' your Elena'. Now repent because you lost both of us."

Really I had lost Elena. She had left Mystic Falls. Last night she had confessed her love for me in her diary which no one knew about. She had left a letter for me.

_Bye Damon_

_p.s. I will miss you._

_p.p.s. I …._

She was gone forever. Even my vampire senses could not trace her.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I am waiting and so is Damon for your best wishes which will help him to find Elena.  
><strong>


End file.
